Abyss (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * It is possible to change direction of Retribution's dashes by using mouse lock or WASD. * Retribution can potentially be the highest damaging ultimate ability (Excluding Proto's Ethereal blades, because that's a passive buff.), if you are to land all 4 of the dashes. * Abyss is best known as a healing support class, for most players use the class in this way, making it a useful class in team fights. * You used to be able to stun yourself by pressing H, your stun bar goes to 100 and resets. This ability was later removed in one of the recent 5.3 patches. * Abyss' Arcane Orb will buff you, and it's useful for both close and long range attacks. * Shield's staggers are ineffective against Abyss, due to Abyss' passive. * Abyss' Weapon Name is 'Chakra Gauntlets'. * Abyss Weapon Attack color changes if you change the your weapon color. * Abyss can heal itself in Elimination and Deathmatch with meditation, but an update removed Abyss' ability to heal as the juggernaut. * Abyss' Plasma Hole used to pull players closer to the middle, but it was removed in an update. * Abyss has different mechanics, depending on whether the current gamemode is either team based (Team Battle, Boss Fight, Team Boss Fight, Attackers team in Juggernaut and even Training) or FFA (Such as Elimination and Deathmatch). For example, in FFAs, Abyss' Z gives the damage buff to him, even if he isn't in the AoE, same goes for his X with the defense buff. However, in Team Based gamemodes, Abyss needs to be in the aforementioned AoEs to receive the buffs, but his Z can heal himself and his allies. Strategies * Abyss actually possess great crowd control and ability damage (because of Retribution). Because of this, Abyss is mostly effective against hexers. * It is mandatory to use Meditate sometimes, especially when you're alone or have an obstacle in front of you. Remember not to use Meditate in the middle of a fight as your defense is reduced while meditating. * While playing as Abyss, make sure you keep your distance from enemies that have lots of damage potential up close, and harass them with Z when they are chasing after you. However, this will be ineffective against classes that use long range attacks for they will still deal damage from afar. * Abyss' attacks, besides Retribution, deal a considerable amount of knockback. Keep this in mind when you play Abyss. * If you're facing large crowds, or if you're playing the game mode Boss Fight, it's highly recommended that you use the Plasma Hole ability to both deal consistent damage and lower your enemies' defense. It's considered a great crowd control method. * If you have enough mana, try using Critical hit and then Retribution. The stun will make hitting your opponent easier, adding up to a minimum of 50 damage. * Avoid fighting at the start of a game, as Abyss fights more effectively with full mana than no mana. * Arcane Orb also provides damage buffs, along with a bit of light damage as well. If you are fighting in close-quarters combat, it is best to use Arcane Orb whenever it's ready. * Some people are afraid of getting trapped in Plasma Hole when an Abyss camps. Exploit this by using your ranged attacks (which your last standard attack provides) to chip away some of their health before engaging. * If you're close enough, use Critical hit not only to use Retribution, but to slow the enemy since Critical Hit is not a guaranteed stun. * Pro players will know how good Plasma Hole's damage potential is, so use Plasma Hole to zone pro players. * Try to at least land Retribution 2 times to dish out the defense debuffs but remember that you have 3 seconds to hit as many times you can. * Plasma Hole can also cancel out most dashes if they aren't airborne, this can be useful against moves such as Precise Hit and Buster Slam, use this to your advantage. Weaknesses *Keep an eye out for Abyss' Critical Hit, since it'll give Abyss a window of opportunity to attack using Retribution. To avoid this, keep a short distance (around 5 studs) away from an Abyss when the Abyss hasn't used Critical Hit yet, as Critical Hit has a small hitbox. *Try to attack, or ambush if you can, a meditating Abyss. Abyss is the most vulnerable while meditating. *Try to engage using ranged attacks, also known as kiting, because most of Abyss' abilities are melee-based, making it very effective against Abyss. *Abyss has very low damage, however his abilities make him have high defense and buffing support. Try to make Abyss waste his own mana, and then attack before the Abyss regenerates his mana. *When facing an Abyss who is camping in Plasma Hole, walk away while facing the Abyss. This has a chance of luring the Abyss out of Plasma Hole to attack you. If this strategy fails, try to use ranged attacks to harass the Abyss. *If you are facing a team which has an Abyss (during Team Fight), first kill the Abyss when the other enemies are distracted, since Abyss cannot keep up with rapid attacks. *If Abyss decides to use Retribution, keep jumping and move unpredictably until Retribution ends. *If you block, Abyss cannot deal damage to you. Just remember that when fighting an Abyss, it will negate the damage but won't stagger the Abyss due to his passive. *If you can charge the Abyss using a dash, you can force the abyss to leave its camp. Just remember the abyss can buff itself with Arcane Orb. *Abyss' animations in which it conjures up spells use a short amount of time, and during this time, you can still be damaged. When an enemy comes for you, don't let these animations slow you down - start the fight at medium range, shooting Arcane Orb and Plasma Hole for the close-quarters combat that could come. Category:Alpha Supports Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Classes